I spy my life as a lie
by MidnightFireboltGallagherGirl
Summary: First fan fic version of GG4 Zach is back at gallagher but what secrets is he hiding? why does he have a connection with the CofC? Whose side is he on? I am not good at summaries thanks to twilight113 for writing one chapter during my writers block
1. Face to Face

This my first fic so be nice plz

I am not that god at writing and here is the Disclaimer for the whole story

Disclaimer: I am not Ally carter and I do not own the GAllagher girls series or any characters

Cammmie Pov

I cant believe it blackthorne is coming back this time for a year. After the incident on the roof top with Macey then Aunt Abby getting shot I haven't seen zach for 1 year. If you are reading this you probably has a level four clearance and know Gallagher is a school for spies. Now where was I… Oh Yeah Zach. The name and the boy that's been haunting me for so long. Yes, I am now fully aware that I am in love with Zachary Goode but am I telling him that… NO!.

Hey cammie you there says bex. Bex I scream we hug. Then I hear a crash then "oopsy daisy". Bex and I look at each other "we scream "Liz." They both hug me and I am getting crushed. "wat about Macey" says macey standing there looking like a super model out of vogue as usual. We give each other bone crushing hugs then go to the rookm and catch up.

"Its time for dinner guys" says liz. "oh yeah and my mom is revealing the boys at dinner.. Oops I wasnt supposed to tell you that" I say. Macey has a look on her face "I HAVE 15 Minutes to make you LOOK LIKE A SUPER MODEL?????, Lets go!" After 5 minutes of painful tweezing, sneezing (caused by the blush brush) and changing I look in the mirror and say "I look…" then trail off.

"HOT" the girls finish for me. We stroll into the dining hall after the others are done.

As we make our way to the dining hall I hear "Hey Gallagher girl" then feel arms sliding around me then turning me around to see the face I longed to see all year.

_Zach_

____________________

_**If I get reviews I may update 4 times or so a day please tell me how it is and well flames are appreciated but please dont be mean to me and its my first fic and i usually only write when a teacher tells me to**  
_


	2. The Ambush

I always put a summary of what's happened if the story is at its height but its no so cammie just saw zach

Please read second time update today

Last lines

_Zach_

"Hey Gallagher Girl" says Zach

"Miss me?" he asks smirking, as usual

"You wish" I reply

"Yeah I do" he says coming really close making my breath go beserk

Then before I can answer my mom comes to the podium

Who comes here?

Sister of Gillian Gallagher

Even the seventh grade newbies recite with us

zach sits next to me an slips his hand around my waist. I look at his arm then his face confused, he's smirking but looking at my mom.

I snap back to attention

"as you all see there are some Blackthorne boys here and they will be staying for the rest of the year how ever they will go back in a semester and taking with them 15 junior Gallagher girls. The 15 boys will be replaced with 15 new boys." Says my mom. "We have a returning guest from last year please welcome Abigail Cameron she will be teaching Cove-ops with Mr. Solomon." Bex, Liz, Macey and I scream "Abby" and run up to her for a hug. Even Macey gives her a hug admiration in her eyes; since the last time she saw her Abby took a bullet for Macey. I went and sat back down but this time in between Liz and Bex and in front of Macey. I was still mad at him and he was going to know that.

I saw Tina coming over through my periphoral view. Ugh! I don't want to deal with her right no. "Hey Cammie? Is it true that you went to Nebraska to visit your grandparents then Mr. Solomon came and took you on a mission. Then you had to pretend shoot mr. Solomon so you could get out of a Russian Mobsters' Attic?" she asked in one breath. I stared at her for 14 seconds then answered "God no Tina who did you hear that from?" "My sources" "Well then you should fire your sources because they are wrong." She huffed then left. I got up and started walking to my room. Then someone attacked me from the back.


	3. Face to Ambush Z style

Chapter 3

Thank you to NIkiCameron and DiVaGiRl13 for their awesome reviews and if anyone else reviews thanks to you too.

Zack Pov

I just found out we are going to Gallagher this year. Cammie is going to bombard me with questions. I hope she's okay. I think I;m going to be cocky, arrogant and mysterious, because well I think I sort of confused her a little about whether or not I like her. It worked in Sophomore year, it should still work.

We are in the dinig hall now with Grant babbling about his "British Bombshell" and how he cant wait to see her. I can't wait to see Cammie in a non-dangerous setting again. I miss those days. The days before the "Incident." She really is the only one that can get through my mask.

"Zack are you daydreaming about Cammie?" Asks Grant

"Grant, I don't daydream like you only girls do that!"

"Aren't you excited to see Cammie though?"

I though Yes but I am not going to say that.

"Sort of"

"We all know you like her so drop the act."

"Just like we all know you are afraid of Bex yet you still have a huge crush on her" I smirked.

"Atleast I am not afraid to tell her I like her."

"Hey I kissed Cammie before we left you haven't even hugged Bex yet so shut up"

"Well atleast I am not the only one that hasn't hugged his girlfriend, Right Jonas?"

Jonas blushed. Awwwwwww… Not.

Dr. Steve is on the podum telling us to get in the helicopter. We got in then I fell asleep for a bit then woke up before we landed. We, Jonas, Grant and I decided to surprise the girls. I walked to the dining hall to greet Cammie and met her near the entrance. She was turned around so I snaked my arms around her waist and turned her around so I could see her face said "Hey Gallagher girl"

She looked shocked for a minute.

I said "Miss me?"

She said "You wish"

I know she missed me but I'll just play along

I pulled her close and said "Yeah I do"

I felt her breathing get uneven, who knew I had such an effect on her.

Just then Ms. Morgan stood at the podium. "as you all see there are some Blackthorne boys here and they will be staying for the rest of the year how ever they will go back in a semester and taking with them 15 junior Gallagher girls. The 15 boys will be replaced with 15 new boys." Says Ms. Morgan then I put my arm around her waist and saw that she was looking at me funny so I pretended I was paying attention to Ms. Morgan instead of the gorgeous girl next to me. "We have a returning guest from last year please welcome Abigail Cameron she will be teaching Cove-ops with Mr. Solomon." Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie scream "Abby" and run up to her for a hug. What is up with the girls and Abby I know she's cool and all but still. I will never understand the complexities of a women's minds. Cammie comes back to sit down but she sits between Bex, Liz and Macey so I can't sit next to her. I think she's mad at me for not contacting her for a year. Oh well I can fix that.

JUst then Tina comes over and talks to Cammie. It's probably another rumor so I tune her out. Cammie finishes her dinner s she starts to leave. I follow her to her room. I have to talk to her becuase she kept glaring at me through dinner. She looked so HOT when she was mad but she's always Hot so its normal.


	4. Love Attack

4 reviews in 1 hr thanks you guys I am dedicating this to DiVaGiRl13

Oh and cammies just been attacked

Chapter 4

Cammie POV

I was just about to hurt my attacker but was then pinned to the wall of a secret passageway (so secret even the seventh graders know about it.) I was looked at who ever attacked me. Then saw those gorgeous green eyes. zach. zach was my attacker.

"What the Heck zach why did you attack me?"

"I wanted to talk to you Gallagher girl but you seemed mad at me?"

"Oh of course you wouldn't be mad if I kissed you then showed up in random places telling you to be careful then disappeared off the face of the earth for a year or so!"

"1. I thought you liked the kiss. 2. It was seriously dangerous then 3. I was on a classified mission and before you ask I can't tell you."

"can't or Won't"

"what's the difference?"

"For normal people there is no difference but for spies won't is you don't want to tell me and can't is you are not allowed to tell me and are stopped by someone with a higher position than you."

"well then can't"

"okay can I go now?"

"Not unless you accept my apology and will stop not talking to me."

"Fine I accept your apology can I go now."

"You're lying"

"How do I know you won't disappear again zach I can forgive you because I don't know if you will repeat your mistake or not."

"Does disappearing count if I tell you I am leaving and why?"

"No it does not count as disappearing If you tell me"

"Then I promise I won't disappear this time come on cammie you have to believe me."

I looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. I saw sadness and regret in those eyes and decided he had was truly sorry about what happened.

I smiled and said "Apology accepted"

"So you still didn't answer I though you liked the kiss Did You?"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. But I started blushing.

He asked "Non-existant cat suzie got you tongue?"

When he saw me blush at the comment before he said

"I'll take you blushing as a Yes I enjoyed it?'

"You know you stil haven't told me how you knew about Josh, Suzie, me sneakin…."

I was cut-off there by him kissing me. We broke apart after what seemed like 2 hours but really was 1 minute and 26 seconds. He smirked and then said "Spy" pointing to himself. I rolled my eyes and he smirked kissing me again. The the door to the passage opened and standing there was………….

_______

Cliffy time you guys R&R I will write more soon and Pm me and tell me how often I should update because I have a bunch of chapters to give you.

If you give some good insight that helps me or send me your story name I will post you on this page with your story if it is any good


	5. Caught w a laugh

Chapter 5

Courty: no I started it myself I usually don't but yeah

Come on you guys more reviews and get more people to reaed please I update a lot the story will end in maybe a week that's how fast I update so plese send shoutouts to read please

Zach and Cam made-up and then someone opens the door when they are kissing

Zack POV

Since Cammie was still mad at me I decided to talk to her. So I came from behind and then pinned her to the wall of a passageway. She stared at me for 10 seconds then said

"What the Heck Zach why did you attack me?"

She seemed mad so I wanted to see why duh..

I said "I wanted to talk to you Gallagher girl but you seemed mad at me?"

"Oh of course you wouldn't be mad if I kissed you then showed up in random places telling you to be careful then disappeared off the face of the earth for a year or so!"

Yeah not entirely my fault I was on a mission to save her life and the kiss was so she wouldn't forget me.

"1. I thought you liked the kiss. 2. It was dangerous when I saw you 3. I was on a classified mission and before you ask I can't tell you what it is."

"can't or Won't"

What is the difference really either way she won't know!

"what's the difference?"

"For normal people there is no difference but for spies won't is you don't want to tell me and can't is you are not allowed to tell me and are stopped by someone with a higher position than you."

Still makes no difference but I'll just reply

"well then can't"

"okay can I go now?"

We haven't even talked about it. Yeah, I know she's mad bbecasue I didn't contact her and when we met was all professional and stuff but it was a Mission for Pete's sake.

I said "Not unless you accept my apology and will stop ignoring me."

"Fine I accept your apology can I go now."

She is so bad at lying to me.

"You're lying. Cammie its not my fault I couldn't contact you or talk to you because the chief said I couldn't et distracted. I kept disappearing because I always had to be somewhere else doing something else."

"How do I know you won't disappear again Zach I can't forgive you because I don't know if you will repeat your mistake or not."

I see sadness in her eyes. I know I hurt her by but it was a mission I took on to keep her safe and believe it or not if I kissed her like I wanted to it would of become a huge mess.

I told her I was leaving just not where or why.

"Does disappearing count if I tell you I am leaving and why?"

"No it does not count as disappearing If you tell me"

I told her I was leaving before well not the time when we were at the bleachers but told her the other times.

"Then I promise I won't disappear this time come on cammie you have to believe me."

I, Zachary Goode was now desperate. I told her in the train I had nothing to lose. I really only had one thing to lose and it was her. I tried so hard to keep her safe and putting my self in danger doing so but I cared so much about her. I saw warmth in her eyes she finally saw I was truly sorry.

She smiled and said "Apology accepted"

I decided since we are okay why not make light of the mood

"So you still didn't answer I though you liked the kiss Did You?"

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

I asked "Non-existent cat suzie got you tongue?"

She started blushing just when I started saying 'Non-existent cat suzie got you tongue'

She was embarrassed to tell me because she knew she would have to lie (I would know if she lied) or tell me the truth (I would of teased her.) Since I am so nice I decided to answer the question my self to save her the discomfort.

"I'll take you blushing as a Yes I enjoyed it?'

Good thing she enjoyed it because I was going to kiss her again.

"You know you still haven't told me how you knew about Josh, Suzie, me sneakin…."

She started going on about how I knew so much about her, the truth is I read her file but I'm not going to tell her that. I cut her off by kissing her before she could keep going. It has been so long since I kissed her and I wanted to kiss her again so this was perfect timing.

She kissed me back and I stopped after 1 minute and 26 seconds for air. Then I pointed to myself and said "Spy." She rolled her eyes kissed her again. I could tell she was enjoying it. Then the door to the passage way opened and standing there was Bex and ……….

A.N

Bex s there for humor but the real person is who comes after and so when you reach 10 reviews I will post the next chapter.

Please review you guys because if people aren't reading I will stop writing and this is really bad for my self esteem as a writer do review please


	6. Nice to meet you? BFF

Chapter 6

Cammie POV

Standing there was Bex and Solomon. Bex squealed "I knew it! I bloody knew you were gonna get together!" and gave me a look that said 'Details later.' I didn't realize me a Zach were still kissing. Solomon cleared his throat I tried to pull away but Zach would not let me. He cleared his throat again. Zach stood the smirking "Sorry didn't hear you was kinda busy."

I asked "So, What's up?" eager to get away from the kissing topic.

Bex said "I just came to see what was taking you so long then I find you and Zach eating each others faces!"

Solomon says "I wanted to give you guys a head-up to pack we are going on a mission soon."

Zach and I reply "Okay"

I run after Bex towards my room before I go in Zach pulls me in for another kiss, I pull away and get ready to pack. As soon as I walk in my roommates attack me

"Details NOW!!!" They scream

"I was walking to the room when he attacked me from behind. I was about to roundhouse kick him when I saw his eyes then I stopped and yelled at him, he explained we talked. He kissed me twice then you came in" I explained leaving out the part about the kiss before coming into the room.

"So I think Macey should pack 1 of you suitcases, Liz and I will pack 1 and you can pack the other. Three cases in all okay Cam?" says Bex

"Do I have a choice?" I whine

"No" they all reply in a sing-song voice.

I see Macey packing a bunch of her clothes into one suitcase with shoes and all of her glammy stuff I would hate to wear. Liz and Bex packing some spy stuff and make-up. I packed disguises some favorite weapons and other things I might need such as my tooth brush and a gun.(hey I'm a spy a gun is essential). Liz, Mace and Bex finish in 36 minutes and 12seconds and start packing their own stuff. I end up with 3 suitcases, 3 for bex, 4 for Liz (one is for her computer and other equipment), Macey with 6 of course.

Then we start picking out outfits to wear for town day tommorow then go to dinner. The guys are already sitting there with a new kid. "NICK" Macey screams.


	7. Jimmy no Josh

Thanks to all people who reviewed and I will post those names soon

NikiCameron

DiVaGiRl13

CZGallagher

Twilight113

glory2

loosh4ev

a2zm

courty

Chapter 7

She starts screaming at him going "why didn't you tell me you went to Blackthorne? I was going to tell you at the end of summer but got shipped off to Gallagher early but why did you not tell me!!!" Then he shut her up by kissing her. I could see Tina, Eva, Courtney and Kim all give Macey glares. They broke apart and we dragged Macey into our room before he could say anything.

"Who is he?"

"He is Nick. We have been friends since we were 8 at the age of 13 he developed a crush on me. I started liking him this summer. I didn't think he knew till now and I am furious because he was my best friend and best friends tell each other everything. I told him I went to Gallagher and was about to tell him it was spy school but didn't get the chance."

Said Macey

"Macey what are you going to do now?" asks Liz

"Wait! Let me guess flirt with the others and make him jealous." Bex guessed.

"Yeah, You are learning so well Bexy" exclaimed Macey.

_(Knock knock knock) _

I open the door and immediately get pulled out by none other than Zach. "Hey Gallagher Girl wanna go to the movies tommorow?"

"Hmmmm… Let me think" I pretended to ponder.

"Yeah I'll go" I reply after 7 seconds.

He smirks as he pulls me in for a kiss the door opens and my roommates pull me Into the room before Zach can kiss me. We hear him groan outside and start giggling. The girls play lets-treat-cammie-like-a-barbie-doll-getting-her-ready-for-a-date-even-though-she-considers-dressing-up-torture.

**Next day**

"You ready to go Gallagher girl?" Zach says

"Yeah what movie are we watching?" I say

"what are you scared of first of all?: he says with a smirk

"Why so you can comfort me when I get scared and the only thing I am scared of is giant monkeys taking over the world and making me eat my own foot to survie!"

"Umm Yeah" he looks at me funny

I burst out laughing he tries to kiss me but I hear Josh

"cammie is that you?"

"hey Josh"

"Jim-Josh" says Zach as I elbow him in the stomach

"Hey Cammie" says Deedee

"hi DeeDee whats up?"

"Nothing we are going to watch Bride Wars you guys wanna come with?"

before I can reply Zach say "We'd love to"

I look at him with my "what is wrong with I don't wanna go" look. He has a mischevious grin on him that says 'nothing just having some fun.' Ughh this is going to be a long and difficult day. Little did I know the day was going to get worse.


	8. The Movie

Dedicated to a a2zm for adding me to faves and alert

We were going into Another Cinderella Story with Zach by my side and Josh with DeeDee. We sat down and I ended up sitting next to Zach and …. You guessed it Josh. While we were walking in I could tell from Josh's eyes he really wasn't over me. I mean come on I was the one that broke up with him close to 2 years ago. So I knew it was a bad idea sitting next to him. Especially since today was the first day we went on a date and we were sitting in the same exact seats as now in the same theater at the same time. The movie started and I was sharing popcorn and Soda with Zach then Josh slipped his hand into mine. I tried to get him to let go without Zach noticing it didn't work. Luckily, the soda was over so I could get up and get a refill. I sat back down but couldn't understand why I felt bad I did that to Josh "_because he was you first kiss, date and boy friend and you didn't want to break-up with him the CIA made you plus he was just holding you hand and it's a anniversary of your first date so of course you feel bad" _said he invisible Macey in my head. After understanding that I had NO feelings what so ever towards Josh I snuggled closer t Zach because he tried the yawn and put your arm around the girl thing.

The mushy kissing scence came on and I felt Zach staring at me I looked at him then he kissed me. I remembered that Josh and DeeDee were with us after like 3 minutes and pulled away. Zach had a question look on his face and pointed at Josh and DeeDee. Josh looked hurt but tried to hide it and he was doing a pretty good job for a non-spy even Zach didn't notice but that was probably cause he wasn't looking at Josh. The movie ended and we walked outside. I said "that was an awesome moview wasn't it DeeDee?" "Yeah it was" she replies. "Hey what about us guys you didn't ask if we liked it?" smirks Zach. "That's because it's a chick flick" "I liked the movie" says Zach. "Just for the record I don't think its manly to cry at chick flick so don't try that on me." 'Oh then I hated it" "I could tell Zach." "How?" I pointed at my self and mouthed Spy to him. I just stole his thing lol. We walked back to Gallagher and someone came up to me a gave me a brushpass. I looked at the note and it said…….

Heres a cliffy for you guys thanks for reviewing and at 27 reviews you get chappie 9 and at 37 you get chappie 10


	9. The NOte

Cammie POV

The note said

_**Chameleon and Mask,**_

_**Hope you are having a good time mingling because you will be spending 1 week in Roseville learning how to act like normal teenagers.**_

_**Wise Guy**_

What??? I gave it to Zach he smirked and said, "Come on Gallagher girl this'll be fun"

"Sure after this why don't we go experience Chinese water torture for a big finish it'll be was more fun than this!" I said

He laughed. We headed back to Gallagher and were apparently going to have to walk from Gallagher to Roseville High everyday. I got my cover and it said that my personality was the same and s were my friends' except we were cheerleaders and we **all **had boyfriends, _Including Macey_. She was a little mad when she found out she would have to date Nick for a week considering he lied to her but they would make a cute couple though.

I can't wait for this week to be over. I just hope the COC does not get involved in this assignment because I wasn't allowed to go to Cove-ops missions for 2 months after the attack so this was the first mission I've been on this summer.

The only thing I, Cameron Ann Morgan is praying for not to happen is the Circle of Caven getting involved in my life again. The Cirlcle of Caven is the only thing that scares me, Cameron Ann Morgan. _Circle of Caven = very scared Chameleon._

_________

thanks goodegirl24

sarixangel

for being reviewers and adding me to faves


	10. Pen Text and Jimmy

"Cammie wake-up right now before I Hit you with this pillow" screamed a very angry Bex

"Bex why are you waking me up at 5:26 in the morning" my spy instincts kicking in

"We need to get ready NOW"

She gave me a blue mini dress and skinny jeans to wear with blue converse and a blue headband. I went in the bathroom took a long hot bath then put the clothes she put out on. They rushed me into the make-up chair and did my make-up and hair. Liz did my hair while Bex did make-up and Macey does clothes for all of us. Once we were all ready we went to Cove-ops to get our covers.

Cameron Morgan

BFF Liz Bex and Macey

BFF's BFs Jonas, grant, and Nick

BF: Zach

Mission: Blend in with kids at Roseville successfully

That is all it said.

We headed towards Roseville. I already memorized my schedule and the school map.

I looked at Zach's schedule and we had the same classes so did Bex, Grant, Macey, NIck Liz and Jonas. We headed towards the school and went to our first class. It was English and we had learnt this stuff in 14 different languages and 15 including English. It wasn't that hard. I was passing notes on out new messenger bugs Liz created. They were little robots that camouflaged and could hear, speak and see as well as turned into IM machines when a red button was clicked.

Zach: Hey did u check Jimmy's schedule

Me: No I did not check JOSH's schedule

Zach: I did you wanna see it

Me: Why would I?

Zach: He has some classes you are in

Me: What classes?

Zach: Here look

I see paper near my leg and I look at. OH MY GOSH. Josh has 4 classes with me.

Me: He is in 4 of my classes!!!

Zach: Yeah! Have you checked DeeDee's

Me: NO again

Zach: Oh she has the schedule as Jimmy

Me: Why don't you call him by his real name?

Zach: I honestly don't remember I have better things on my mind

Me: Yeah sure

Zach: I DO. LIKE WHY JIMMY HATES ME SO MUCH?

Me: 1. You are in his school 2. You are annoying and 3. You smirk too much

Zach 1. Its not my fault 2. I am not annoying I only do that to you 3. Its in my blood and I have a 4

Me: 1. You're still here 2. Fine you win this one 3 you still smirk too much and whats number 4

Zach: 1. You win 2. Thank you for acknowledging 3. Its not my fault so I win and 4. He still likes you but you like me ; )

Me: That wont make him hate you

Zach: He still likes you you know

Me: Stop smirking like you know something I don't

Zach: I do know something aren't you wondering where he is

Me: Yeah

Zach: Well in 3 second you'll see where he is

Me: What are you talking about?

The door opens and in walks…..

**Another cliffy now tell me if u want any events to happen I will combine it into my writing and if I have anything similar to another persons story tell me and I will acknowledge you in the next chapter or this one If I can edit this soon Also R&R people I am not getting any reviews at all**


	11. Stuck between two boys

Chapter 11

_Josh_

Me: Where was he before?

Zach: Doctor appointment

Me: Since when did you research Josh?

Zach: Since I claimed myself your boyfriend

Me: What!!!!

Zach: You're not okay with that

Me: I am but you never told me

Zach: Some things are best left unsaid and you're a spy you should of figured it out

Me: Whatever

Zach: You're just mad I won the contest

Me: Class is about to end so I am packing up

Zach I don't need to I brought a camouflage book that changes exterior useful for missions

Me: We got those in Gallagher but I didn't bring mine

Zach: too bad

Then I put the bug away and packed up the bell rang and Zach was waiting for me at the door I saw Josh see me once I got up he froze but started walking towards me. I went to my locker and saw Josh walk to me from one side and Zach from the other. Josh started saying, "hey cammie Do you want to go to the dance with me?"


	12. Zach plus Josh equals uncomfie cammie

Josh asks cammie out

Josh: "will you go to the dance with me?"

Then Zach came up before I could say anything and says "Hey Cam whats up?" and kisses me. When we stop he looks at Josh and says "Hey Josh how's Deedee"

"we broke up" Josh said

"Sorry dude" Zach replies with his arm around my waist.

"Yeah um… I gotta go"

"Thank God you came!" I whisper yelled

"why what happened"

"Like you don't know he was about to ask me to the dance"

"He was What!!!"

"I was gonna say no"

"still he was gonna ask. oh and cam you are going with me right?"

"No I'm going with a monkey that works at a circus he is so talented." I said sarcastically As I said the No I'm going with part I saw sadness and disappointment in his eyes but it metamorphed into happiness and playfulness as I said the monkey part.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny I will meet you at your room at 8 ish?"

"Sure oh the bells about to ring time for the joyous world of Algebra."

"Yeah sure we did things harder stuff in 7th grade I cant belive how dumb these kids are"

"actually some have potential but our school system doesn't leave space for fast achievement"

"Yeah like that kid Monika"

"Yeah like her"

"Lets go"

We entered class and I looked at the seating chart (yeah a seating chart in high school REALLY!!!) I found out I was sitting next to Zach and forgot to look who else. Then came _Josh._


	13. Thank Yous and sneak peeks

**Math class**

**And yes after the thanks there is a a sneak peek and important note to help me write plz read or u wont get what u want sorry**

**And I would like to thank the following people for the following things**

**For adding me to alert**

a2zm

christoferdrewloverx3

CZgallagher

FAX FANPIRE

goodegirl24

Maddi Weasley

NikiCameron

Orangeduck23

Sarix Angel

Story Writer 4 Eva

truegallaghergirl

Twilight113

xoxoblondeleftie

**For adding me to alerts**

a2zm

CZgallagher

Sarix Angel

goodegirl24

truegallaghergirl

crazykid2655

**For reviewing oh and here are reviews and replies**

**And thanks for the 47 reviews as of now**

Chapter 1 review and answers

Sarix Angel loosh4ev NikiCameron and DiVaGiR13

They were encouraging for me to continue

Chapter 2

Sarix Angel loosh4ev DiVaGiR13

Yeah we do get over excited

Chapter 3

DiVaGiR13: Your welcome

Loosh4ev thanks for the advice

Chapter 4

Loosh4ev thanks

DiVaGiR13 It's a big deal that you like it because your story is one that is on my top must read list.

courty and a2zm

Chapter 5

Loosh4ev, glory2, DiVaGiRl3 and a2zm

Thanks for the reviews and I love Zammie too

Chapter 6

Loosh4ev Yeah its akwards

NikiCameron

DiVaGiRl3 Thank you I love that line too

CZGallagher yeah nickey or mickey would be cute I will put them in for 3 chapter just for you maybe at the dance

Twilight113

Chapter 7

Loosh4ev Yes they are on better terms but josh still likes Cammie and she helps him get over her later on

Angel-baby-girl

Goodegirl24

Twilight113 Thanks

Chapter 8

Loosh4ev yeah I changed it for a mushy kiss

Truegallaghergirl

Crazykid2655

Xoxoblondeleftie I will work on the runon sentence thing

CZGallagher I am a helpless romantic too what can we do?

Maddi Weasley

Twilight113

Goodegirl24 for a mushy kiss

Sarix Angel No Zach will not hurt Josh physically

Chapter 9

Loosh4ev yes they are

NikiCameron

CZGallagher

Crazykid2655 I write it really quick then post so they are short but its hardwork to write long ones and it would take me years to update

Chapter 10

(last one)

xoxblondeleftie it was supposed t be a teasy type thing in which Zach confesses feelings

DiVaGiR13

Sarix Angel no josh isn't finding cam and zach talking about secrets sorry not in the plan

Twilight113

And here are the reviews copy and pasted

xoxoblondeleftie  
2009-11-20 . chapter 10

oh! i love this one, it's so cute how they IM eachother. it's so funny theyre little flirty-cute-sweet convos...=P i cant wait for jimmy...er Josh [lol]to come into the picture can u say AWKWARD?? lol  
xoxo theblondieu'veneverseenbefore  
=D

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-20 . chapter 10

Very clever! And I love the cuteness with Zach and Cammie~ AW! YOU LEFT A CLIFFY! HOLY CRAP, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! I LOVE IT! Great Job! :D

~diva~

Sarix Angel  
2009-11-20 . chapter 10

let me tell you i want one of those bugs!

i love when zac hurts josh! and when cammie can't help to do it!

i want to see, well read, josh finding zac and cammie together and talking about something secret...yeah!

Twilight113  
2009-11-20 . chapter 10

haha, please update!

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 9

something tells me the circle of cavan is going to get invovled :)

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 8

I'm pretty sure someone already mentioned this on your reviews, but the movie was changed from Bride Wars to Another Cinderella Story, and that could confuse people.  
but otherwise, it was nice short chapter!

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 7

ooh. sounds like some trouble could happen.  
and I'm just curious, but are Josh and Cammie on better terms in your story? Have the gotten over the whole ex thing?

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 6

oh wow. mr. solomon. i could feel cammie's awkwardness. good job!

Sarix Angel  
2009-11-19 . chapter 2

you know what i think? well,obviously not!

well,i think we, (as a cmmunity of girls crazy about GG) get a little bit more exited about the fics than the book itself!

so i have to say

THIS FIC IS FREAKING AWSOME!

thanx for listening!!

deberias agregar cosas en otros idiomas!! ellos hablan catorce!

wiwiwiw! love ZAC

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 5

i like how you added one word. Bex. And it made my heart beat 10 times faster. The suspense is really good.

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 4

haha. a cliff. really effcective. :)

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 3

i like the double POV.  
just something that might be helpful, if you read over what you wrote out loud you can catch a lot of easily made mistakes like spelling.  
Can't wait to read the rest!

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 2

wow! lots of intersting characters, and many possibilities! Nicely done!

NikiCameron  
2009-11-19 . chapter 9

I love it, i love it, i love it! Can't wait for the next chappy!

CZgallagher  
2009-11-19 . chapter 9

i luv it!! this story is already on my fave's!! XD  
i cannot wait to see wat u have in store for cammie and zach whil being 'normal' teenagers!! plz include Zammie!! and Nickey (idk lol i couldnt think of anythin!! Nick and Macey, or it could be Mickey!! XD lol u pick!)  
i cant wait for ur next chapter!!  
luv CZgallagher

Page 1 of 4Page 2 of 4Page 3 of 4Page 4 of 4crazykid2655  
2009-11-19 . chapter 9

i really like ur story...though...this chapter is rather short

short happy=crazier crazykid2655

gallaghergirl396  
2009-11-19 . chapter 9

You guys i need 36b reviews before I update because most authors ask for 50 by now but I just want to know people are reviewing so try to get poeple to type one word or so and review to all my chappies if u really want me to keep updating becauseI have chappie 10 and it is a supper interestting one

truegallaghergirl  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

No I HATE cliffys even though as an author I love writing them I hate reading them

crazykid2655  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

i like this chapter...however...i love chocolate more

gallaghergirl396  
2009-11-18 . chapter 3

i will update once i get ch, 9 and 10 done then i will keep writing okay give me ideas and stuff u guys wanna see in the fc

xoxoblondeleftie  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

oh! i like it! okay, so the only thing i'd have to say is to watch ur quotations and make sure not to have run on sentences, also just the fact to enter after someone speaks so its not too confusing about whos talking...but other wise, it's awesome!!  
Zammieness for life!! What do u think zach was up to in GG3 i mean extremely myterious much! im still trying to think of what he was doing for my story.  
xoxo love yass! blondie-the-girl-youve-never-seen-before x33

CZgallagher  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

AHH!! CLIFFY ALERT!! and a good one at that!! XD  
that movie thing was SOO cute!! and zach did the 'move' lol lol lol. wow. am i a helpless romantic or wat!! XD  
i cannot wait for ur next chapter!!  
luv CZgallagher

Maddi Weasley  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

I love this story. Update soon

Twilight113  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

COME ON! UODATE!

Sarix Angel  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

GOD! i'm starting to hate cliffs!

seriously! how can you do that to us? i love it though°!! specially the "let's hurt josh like hell" part! (yes, i'm a mean one)

god i love this fic!

Sarix Angel  
2009-11-18 . chapter 1

erm...before i continue readin this fic (cus is really good ) i'd like to know how cna i read GG3...

you see, i'm latin, and the book are not in spanish yet...and i can't afford to but the books and make themto send'em to me...is way too expensive...

so, maybe if you could help me or at least telling me GG3 woth LOTS of ditails...i would really apeciate it

ps: sorry for the wrong spelling

goodegirl24  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

This was a really great chapter! I just have one question, its not a bad thing or anything, but how come you changed the movie from bride wars to a cinderella story?

gallaghergirl396  
2009-11-17 . chapter 2

2 more posts and I will put up chapter 8

Angel-baby-girl  
2009-11-17 . chapter 7

i liked this chapter it was very good cant wait to read the next one

goodegirl24  
2009-11-17 . chapter 7

Wow this is so good! I can't wait to see what happens at the movie!

Page 1 of 4Page 2 of 4Page 3 of 4Page 4 of 4  
Twilight113  
2009-11-17 . chapter 7

Pleae update! I LUV THIS STORY!

NikiCameron  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

Update! Update! Update! Please! Please! Please! I wanna know what happens on the mission!

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

This is really goode! LOL, OF COURSE ZACH WOULD DO THAT! :D I was right! It WAS Solomon! :) Anyways, My favorite line: "...things I might need such as my toothbrush and a gun (hey, I'm a spy a gun is essential)" LOVED THAT PART, SO TRUE! :D Great Job, like always!

~diva~

CZgallagher  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

aww macey and nick!! would that be nickey or mick?? XD lol idk!!  
i luved that zammie moment!! XD.  
cant wait for ur next chapter!!  
luv CZgallagher

Twilight113  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

oh...please update!

glory2  
2009-11-16 . chapter 5

who was it?!  
omg the i have to know i just have to!  
I mean could it be the cove ops teacher of her aunt you just have to write more!  
please and thank you!

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-15 . chapter 5

HELLO~ Great Chapter, THANK YOU FOR THE ZACH P.O.V.! LOVING THE ZACHNESS (I just keep making up words, don't I?)! I'll be happy to tell people to review this...I just need to update my story and I'm not done with the chapter (which I can't go on with unless I get a few more reviews and/or more people voting on my poll). And also, hm...so Bex is there...I'm still going with Solomon but then again, I think it could be Rachel or maybe one of the roommates. SUCH A CLIFFY! PLEASE UPDATE, THIS IS AWESOME!

~diva~

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-15 . chapter 4

Sorry for the slow reviewing! I'm just mega busy but here I am now! Anyways, AWESOME CHAPTER! AW~! DEFINITELY A LOVE ATTACK (I would have said, "love ambush" but WHATEVER ;)) This is really cute and Zammieful! :D Great Job, WHO'S AT THE END!?! I'M THINKING SOLOMON! Anyways, time for chapter 5! :)

~diva~

loosh4ev  
2009-11-15 . chapter 1

i like the set up! And as a Zammie fan, I am looking foward to reading the rest.

a2zm  
2009-11-15 . chapter 4

please update

a2zm  
2009-11-15 . chapter 5

please update

courty  
2009-11-14 . chapter 4

Ah. tht was... awesome. probably a teacher opening up the door right? it usually is but i guess i will have to wiat n find out! update asap

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-14 . chapter 3

Loved Zach's POV! And thanks for the shout-out! It made me smile! :D Anyways, this is cute, LOL, and I thought Zach was spelled with an 'H' not a 'K' just wondering, anyways. TOTALLY AWESOME! I think it was really goode and I can't wait to see what happens next! :)

~diva~

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-14 . chapter 2

AWESOME! Who's behind her?!?! I loved the chapter, TIME FOR CHAPTER 3! :D

~diva~

Twilight113  
2009-11-17 . chapter 7

Pleae update! I LUV THIS STORY!

NikiCameron  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

Update! Update! Update! Please! Please! Please! I wanna know what happens on the mission!

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

This is really goode! LOL, OF COURSE ZACH WOULD DO THAT! :D I was right! It WAS Solomon! :) Anyways, My favorite line: "...things I might need such as my toothbrush and a gun (hey, I'm a spy a gun is essential)" LOVED THAT PART, SO TRUE! :D Great Job, like always!

~diva~

CZgallagher  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

aww macey and nick!! would that be nickey or mick?? XD lol idk!!  
i luved that zammie moment!! XD.  
cant wait for ur next chapter!!  
luv CZgallagher

Twilight113  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

oh...please update!

glory2  
2009-11-16 . chapter 5

who was it?!  
omg the i have to know i just have to!  
I mean could it be the cove ops teacher of her aunt you just have to write more!  
please and thank you!

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-15 . chapter 5

HELLO~ Great Chapter, THANK YOU FOR THE ZACH P.O.V.! LOVING THE ZACHNESS (I just keep making up words, don't I?)! I'll be happy to tell people to review this...I just need to update my story and I'm not done with the chapter (which I can't go on with unless I get a few more reviews and/or more people voting on my poll). And also, hm...so Bex is there...I'm still going with Solomon but then again, I think it could be Rachel or maybe one of the roommates. SUCH A CLIFFY! PLEASE UPDATE, THIS IS AWESOME!

~diva~

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-15 . chapter 4

Sorry for the slow reviewing! I'm just mega busy but here I am now! Anyways, AWESOME CHAPTER! AW~! DEFINITELY A LOVE ATTACK (I would have said, "love ambush" but WHATEVER ;)) This is really cute and Zammieful! :D Great Job, WHO'S AT THE END!?! I'M THINKING SOLOMON! Anyways, time for chapter 5! :)

~diva~

NikiCameron  
2009-11-14 . chapter 1

Please, Please, Please Update! i want ot know what happens next!

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-14 . chapter 1

This is pretty good! This has some real potential for a goode (which is WAY better than 'good') story! I loved it and I don't think you're bad at writing, you're awesome! What are you talking about?! Goode Job! I can't wait for your next update! I need to cut this review short, I have to go and pick up my new glasses! Anyways, AWESOME FIRST CHAPTER! :D

~diva~

__________  
Thank you all and this is a sneak peak chapter type thing one thing is

Abby

CoC

And

Plots and fighting coming up in the next few chappies oh and u guys want more zammie or action


	14. New Gallagher Girl

Chapter 14

"Hey Cammie" he said obiviously uncomfotrtable

"hi Josh"

"Hey jimmy" Zach chirps

"its Josh" Josh says

"Oh! Sorry I forget sometimes" Zach says

I elbow him in the stomach for saying that. Good thing he's a spy because I elbowed him Hard. He was still smilng. Atleast we were in the back so we didn't have to listen to the teacher when he started teaching. I was sitting there texting Bex

Bex hey hoes the back table with Z and J

Me Horrible Z is making J feel bad while I am stuck in between their little emotion war over me

Bex It'll be fine only for 3 more hours after this class then no more until the next time we come to RHS

Me sure

Cameron Morgan I have heard that Gallagher has a very high math level what is the limit of 9/9 if it represents 0.9999….. I said one without missing a beat. The students just stared at me except of monica. I am talking to her after class.

"Hey monica did you know the answer to the question because everyone else seemed surprised that I knew except for you."

"yeah learnt it in 4th grade Easy stuff.'

"How come you're still in Algebra 1 though"

"The stupid school system won't let me skip. So I do this stuff online."

"Okay because you might be eligible to go to Gallagher"

"My parents can't afford it"

"There are scholarships"

"who do I talk to?"

"I'll talk to the heaedmistress for you okay?"

"yeah thanks"

No cliffy this time I was gonna do like cam asking her mom but nahhh

Okay you guys adventure drama what do u wanna see in this story plot wise just put a plot up for me oh and did abby come into the story yet because I forgot


	15. Green Dance

**Okay coming to a speed bump can u guys give me ideas please**

**And I mean specific Ideas**

Cammie POV

**Next day**

"Hey mom! I have a prospective Gallagher student at Roseville. Her name is Monica.

You should talk to her about a scholar ship."

"I'll think about it Cammie but try to focus on paying attention to you surroundings darling." My mom warned "I have a feeling something bad and big is going to happen."

"Okay mom"

**At school**

"Hey you guys"

"Whats up?" said grant

"Nothing" I replied too quickly Grant and jonas didn't notice but my besties and Zach did. "Hey Cam we have to talk in private **later**" then BEx came up to me "Whats going on Cam you seem shook up."

"Nothing my mom just told me something"

"You will tell us what later"

"okay"

"where is MAcey going?"

"She's giving make-up, hair, and clothing tips to Roseville kids."

We heard a sneer "Hey snooties"

"Hi Dillon" I replied using my manners from C&A

"What you rich daddies couldn't afford Gallagher anymore?" I winced at Daddies

"You know not all girls at Gallagher have rich daddies and we are actually a lot smarter than you." Said Zach

"says the guy with too much time on his hands." Said Dillon

"Bye Dillon" we all say

"I cant wait for this to be over after the dance so we can leave"

**The dance**

"Macey I cannot believe you made me wear a strapless dress again" I whined.

"Too bad cam you look god in strapless dresses."

"But remember the last time I wore one"

"This time it won't happen because you have comms in and we can come and help."

"fine"

the guy came and we walked to Roseville. I was upfront talking to my rommies but I could feel Zach staring at me. I resisted the urge to turn around and ask what? We got to the dance and the guys went on to the dance floor while we sat near the refreshments table. A bunch of girls started dancing around Grant and Zach. I apparently started crushing a cookie when they started getting too close. The song changes to In the Ayer the girls' and my favorite song we even have a dance for it. We started and dancing and huge crowd of guys formed around us. I didn't notice until they started touching us. It was uncomfortable so we stopped and started walking away but they wouldn't move. I saw Zach, grant, nIck and Jonas walk over as a slow song started. I looked at them thankfully. Zach just look mad. He made his way through the crowd and grabbed my hand and we started to dance. I turned off out comms and Zach said

"Why were you dancing in between 50 guys!"

"What? Our favorite song came on and we started dancing and I didn't realize the boys were crowded around us till the started touching me. And you danced with a bunch of girls too. So, you can yell at me."

"So you were jealous" He said smirking.

"No I wasn't why would I need to be?"

"'Cause you like me"

"I already know you like me so why would I be jealous like you?"

"I wasn't jealous I don't like other guys touching you"

"Sure"

"Let's drop the subject before I say something that will make me or you turn red."

It'll probably be me blushing so I said "Okay"

"hey remember the Grand Ball dance where you ditched me for who knows what reason. The same song is playing again. You still didn't tell me why you left?"

"Uhh lets just say my dress had a mind of its own" I replied not wanting to tell him my bra unhooked

He laughed "okay do I want to know?"

"No"

We danced and enjoyed the night when we heard a

_BOOM!_

The sound came from outside and Zach disappeared. I felt something in the back of my dress

C-

I am sorry Cammie but I have to go. Its for your own good. You'll see me soon. I am doing this to keep you safe from you-know-who. Once this is all over I'll tell you everything

-Z

He … left… again….

Why is he putting himself in danger with the Circle of Caven

Why???

Then it dawned on after and an hour of thinking.

_Me_

Should I stop it here and start a sequel or keep writing in the same story

Sorry guys I know you wanted Zammie but I ran out of ideas for then


	16. Z PLane

Chapter 16

He put himself in danger for me. Why would he do that? Unless he realy does lo-I mean like me. OH MY GOD Zachary Goode Loves me. I know I should get used to suprises but I'm not. I have to find answers now. Mission time.

"hey Bex get the guys we are going CoC hunting."

"What?!!!"

"Zach is going after them and so are we."

"Okay Cammie lets go!"

"Hey Mace how long will it take you to get me to London,"

"On my private jet 12hours"

"Lets go!'

**On the jet**

I suddenly get pulled into a closet from behind. "Cammie didn't I tell you not to follow me!!!" Yelled Zach.

"Didn't I tell you not to go looking for danger trying to help me!!!" I yelled back

"It is dangerous" He said

"I know that's why you can't go alone"

"cammie you gotta be careful" he said in a caring voice that made me melt

"Zach you need back-up I get that you are either working with the CoC to destroy then from the inside or are a double-agent for the CIA if you get caught you need to have back-up."

"But.."

"Zach you know I can't lose you too"

"Fine but are you telling the others I'm here I just snuck on for a ride to London."

"Do you want me to?"

"Lets go"

I shouted, "Hey guys Zach's coming with us."

"Zach is here" Bex asked

"Yeah He's right next to me you know." I said seeing him smirk.

"That's great now get in your seats so Liz can start the plane"

"K K"

The plane started off and I felt something in my pocket it read

Gallagher girl

The CoC thinks I'm trying to kill you so we need to have disguises when we get there. Just something you might want to know.

-Zach

P.S I really don't feel like talking this week because well you'll know


	17. Help!

**A.N you guys I don't know what to write any more some one wanna help me out. By writing some chapters for me so I can get back in the zone please help me out**


	18. Caught by Twilight113

Thank you sooooo much Twilight113 for helping me through my writers block

If you guys have ideas that I should incorporate into the stories they will be appreciated

There will be probably 2 or 3 more chapters to this story

______________

Chapter 17

Zach POV

I told Cammie, she nodded and walked over to her friends, I wanted to be with her, but knew I couldn't, that would blow my cover. I would be as good as dead if that happened. I loved her and that's why I am doing what I am doing.

The plane landed and I went to my meeting.

"Well, nice to you back Goode, is she here?" Asked Ralph (CofC worker, very trusted).

"It is great to be back, and she is here, but with her friends to be careful." I said, of course be careful meant nothing to them, and everyone should know what, well………….if you worked here.

"Excellent, our plan will work, I want you to keep an eye on her okay?" He asked I just nodded and said.

"Yes, it would be my pleasure." I said and walked more into the building,and to keep her alive, but o one here knew that, except me. I walked in got where she was, gadgets and everything, and went to tail her, hopefully she would know it was me, and not well…………………..you know who.

I found her in the town square (in London DUH!!!), she was hanging with her girls (Bex, Macey, and Liz). Then I saw Ralph in the corner of my eye he gave me a nod, which meant to leave, I had to save Cam, just……………not yet……………………

Cammie POV

I was walking around in London with Bex, Macey, and Liz. Shopping, I swear I could DIE!!! And that says a lot for a spy, then I got a feeling. You know those feeling that you get when you are being followed…………..well I knew something was up, and I looked at Bex, she felt it too.

We told Macey and Liz we would meet them in Channel. Don't ask me as MACEY!! Bex and I were talking in our code, which is slang and everything.

"OMG! Did you see how HOT he was?!?!?!" That is code for Did you see that we are being followed.

"YES!!! We totally have to follow him!!! Maybe he will ask one of us out!!" Bex replied, this is what it translated to Yes, we need to get out of here. We have a very weird………………code shall I put it.

"Okay, I will text Macey and tell her we are going to stalk a hot guy!!!!!!!" I said, which translates to I will text Macey and Tell her we are being tailed.

"Okay!" Bex said, and we were off.

Zach POV

I hear Cammie and Bex talking about a hot guy? I was confussed, very and Ralph was asking me what it meant, and seriously, I had NO clue!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I went and followed Macey and Liz, so they wouldn't bug up our plans, that would ** Ralph off, if they got in the way. I heard Ralph swearing, I guess he lost her, then I heard Cammie talk, no Bex, just Cammie. (AN- Italic is the COM)

C-I am not an idiot you know.

R- I know Ms. Morgan, but you know something, that I don't.

C-Really, what?

R-Something to do with your father…………

C-MY WHAT?!

R-Yes, yes, my dear, I killed him, and I WANT TO KNOW WHATTHE CODE IS!!!!!!!!!!!

C-What CODE?!?!?!

I could tell Cammie knew what he was talking about, but Ralph didn't. I could tell she wasn't scared, and she knew what she was doing????????

R-Fine, you won't tell me I will tell you that you boyfriend…………….helped me track you.

**! I knew he would tell, I knew her mouth gaped open, mine did too, **!!!!!!!!

C-My what? I dumped them both. I dumped Goode, today, I called him, he said he was in Florida.

R-Well then, he is a damn good liar then.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

R- He's still here helping me get you

C- Of course he is how do I know you aren't lying

R- You don't how else would I know you were here. Now hat is the code

C- WHAT Code?

Cammie just tell him the code your mom can protect the Gallagher and Blackthorne files.

R- Just tell me the code and I'll let you go

C- Yeah right you wont kill me or the Gillian's decendant

R- I won't

C- I won't tell you anything so just give up

**Slap***

**Snap**

I could tell he was hurting her. Then I heard a thump she fainted. I have to save her even though she thinks I'm with the Circle. I head towards the vents of the building she is held in and try to find her room. I get a text from Bex.

ZACH WHERE THE HECK IS CAMMIE?

I reply

I AM SAVING HER RIGHT NOW EXPLAIN L8er

I head towards the room they are holding her in. She is beat up bad blood coming from her nose. I'm gonna beat up that ^(!^#&&* to a pulp. I get her to a closet she winces when I set her down. I put fast healing cream on her cuts and bruises. She stirs and opens her eyes.

"Zach" she whimpers

"I'm sorry I was trying to save you but it ended up hurting you" I said tears coming from my eyes because of her pain.

"I thought I was helping by getting the CIA information about the Circle but they acted too late." I said

"It's okay Zach Just give me a minute I'll be fine."

She slowly sits up. I help her up and she stumbles I catch her. It felt nice holding her in my arms even though we were in danger. She recovers from her injuries and stands in her spy mode. I am so proud of _my_ Gallagher girl.

"Lets go through the vents and out."

"Okay" I say

Cammie POV

I tell Zach we were going through the vents and we get out of the building. Zach sets a bomb to go off in 5 minutes and we see Bex waiting outside in a car. Then men in black come from behind and Zach shoves me in the car and orders Bex to go and take me to a hospital because of my broken ribs.

"Bex zach put a bomb in the building its gonna go off in 5 seconds he is still in the bomb radius drive back"

"its not stopping he made the car be on suto pilot I can't do anything."

BOOM!


	20. Chapter 20

BOOM! The bomb goes off. I lose another person I loved I cry myself to sleep and wakeup in the hospital.

"Zach" I say

"Sorry Cammie nothing here yet about him" Bex says

**2 years later**

I still miss him the only guy I will ever love. He is really gone. We haven't heard of him in 2 years. I am working for the CIA right now and am the top agent.

* Cameron Ann Morgan Please come to chiefs office immediately *

I drag myself to the office.

"Yes Chief"

"Cammie you can call me Joe" says Solomon

"Can I call you Solomon instead?"

"Sure anyways you are probably wondering why you are here"

"Yeah I am"

"Well…."

"Hey Gallagher girl" I hear from behind me

I turn round tears of happiness at the edge of my eyes "Z-Zach"

I turn around to see the brown hair, green eyes and smirk I missed for two years. I jump into his open arms sobbing.

"I thought I lost you forever. You idiot why did you even stay knowing that the bomb would go off. I was worried….." he cut me of by kissing me. I kissed him back and noticed Solomon leave.

We broke apart "Miss me Gallagher girl?"

"yeah Zach"

we stood there in silence our faces two inches away.

"Gallagher girl"

"hmmm"

"I love you."

"I love you too Zach"

with that I kiss him it was like our first kiss but with more passion. His lips were soft against mine and sparks flew.

**1 year later**

"Cammie I can't belive you are getting married" cried Bex who was now married to grant and was about to have a baby

"Yeah Cam" said Mace who was now married to Nick

"Cammie time for the veil" said Liz who had a 1 year old baby now with Jonas and yes they are married.

Solomon walked me up to Zach who was beaming.

"You look beautiful Gallagher girl"

"Right back at you"

"Do you, Zachary Goode take Cameron Morgan as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do' said Zach

"Do you Cameron Ann Morgan take Zachary Goode as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" I said

"Now I announce you man and wife you may kiss the bride"

zach kissed me and sparks flew again. My life may feel like a lie sometimes but I'm a spy. I knew now that my life had just started and it would not be a lie for now.

This is the life of a spy but that doesn't mean I won't have a happily ever after.

After all I am a Gallagher girl and now Cameron Ann Morgan Goode. With a whole new life ahead of me.

_________  
I know not a good ending I am so not good at them but I hope you liked it.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to all there people

For helping me with the Story

**Twilight113**

**Twilight113**

**Twilight113**

**Twilight113**

**Twilight113**

**Twilight113**

DiVaGiRl3

Sarix Angel

xoxoblondeleftie

For adding the story to faves

a2zm

crazykid2655

CZgallagher

goodegirl24

Rebellion02

Sarix Angel

truegallaghergirl

volleyballlover123

For adding the story to alert

a2zm

christoferdrewloverx3

CZgallagher

FAX FANPIRE

goodegirl24

Maddi Weasley

NikiCameron

Orangeduck23

Rebellion02

Sarix Angel

Story Writer 4 Eva

truegallaghergirl

Twilight113

xoxoblondeleftie

For adding me to faves

a2zm

CZgallagher

goodegirl24

Rebellion02

**For adding me to Alert **

**a2zm **

**CZgallagher **

**FAX FANPIRE **

**goodegirl24 **

**Rebellion02 **

**Sarix Angel **

**truegallaghergirl **

**xoxoblondeleftie **

**Thank you for the reviews **

Twilight113  
2009-11-25 . chapter 17

I think i can help u out! just pm me what u want in the chapters and i will write it!

a2zm  
2009-11-25 . chapter 17

well, you could have cammie pretend to be zachs sister and tell the cocthat cammie has become friends with cammie and she has a plan to capture herself. Sorry I really don't know how to word it so you will understand

Av456  
2009-11-25 . chapter 16

Heey! I luv the zach p.o.v.! bring on more zachage! I love how zach and josh get jealous!  
~Av

crazykid2655  
2009-11-25 . chapter 16

great chapter i really love it

though...you need

more transitions

more descriptions

longer chapters

xoxoblondeleftie  
2009-11-24 . chapter 16

What is my beloved (zachary goode) hiding?? UPDATEUPDATEUPDATE!!  
Awesome job im lovin this story!  
xoxo

Twilight113  
2009-11-24 . chapter 16

OMG!UPDATE!

CZgallagher  
2009-11-24 . chapter 16

it was good!! but it was a little too short for my liking. but it was still good!!  
dont frgt to add Zammie plz!!  
update soon!  
luv CZgallagher

Sarix Angel  
2009-11-23 . chapter 15

a sequel would be good...

you know i have no idea about gg3, so, what if the CofC think that cammie still loves josh and well... kidnap him and cammie or something to hurt cammie not phisically

crazykid2655  
2009-11-23 . chapter 15

keep on going

CZgallagher  
2009-11-22 . chapter 15

umm i think u should continue with the story. but it would be kinda hard with that awesome cliffy u left us!! so then maybe a sequel wouldnt be so bad. this is confuzzling! XD lol  
i hope u can figure out wat to do. as u can see, im not rly good at giving advice to ppl i dont rly no. lol but otherwise i would give awesome advice!  
cant wiat for ur next chapter and/or seguel!  
luv CZgallagher

Rebellion02  
2009-11-22 . chapter 15

i love dah story PLEASE keep writin nd in dah same story it wud be a gud storyy if u put sum more zammie scenes in and mayb action goin on with zach tryin 2 protect zammie nd other tings but i do realy lik ur storry

JJ-romeo-save-me  
2009-11-22 . chapter 15

I think you should continue with this story! I cant wait to see where it goes!

xoxoblondeleftie  
2009-11-22 . chapter 15

AAH! CLIFY! keep going! plzplzplz If zach is in the Circle of Cavan i'll cry! Oh what if JOSH is in the circle of cavan? i mean zach is too amazing and wel josh, is just, weel, josh... no offense to Josh lovers! I love him too! it's just that he's so...normal, no one would suspect him for a BADGUY!  
xoxo i know...not ALL blondes r dumb...we just have VERY frequent blonde moments...lol

truegallaghergirl  
2009-11-22 . chapter 15

I think u should make a sequal but tell people about it or else they will just be waiting for a chapter that will never come. Btw this chapter was amazing I can't believe zach left again I think he is the one hurting cammie more than the Coc is

Twilight113  
2009-11-22 . chapter 15

OMG! UPDATE!

Page 1 of 6Page 2 of 6Page 3 of 6Page 4 of 6Page 5 of 6Page 6 of 6

Return to Top

xoxoblondeleftie  
2009-11-22 . chapter 14

do we have a new gallagher girl coming?? hm... i wondder... i love how protective zach gets...i live for this stuff! =D  
great job!  
xoxo unlike any blondie u've eva seen b4

courty  
2009-11-22 . chapter 14

i like it but i dont like josh n i cant wait till there back at gallagher where she doesnt hav to c him. keep on writing!! oh n i think it will be cool if monica goes to gallagher

courty  
2009-11-22 . chapter 13

as for the sneek peek thing when u asked for more zammie or action... both would be nice

Rebellion02  
2009-11-22 . chapter 14

dat story waz gud but i wud hav liked it 2 be longer nd i wanna hear mor bout zach n cammie dey r mah fav characters in dee story

CZgallagher  
2009-11-22 . chapter 14

i liked it!! except the fact that it was RLY short. DX- sad face  
i liked the part when zach and josh were practically fighting over cammie lolz  
cant wait for u next chapter!  
luv CZgallagher

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-22 . chapter 14

HM...monica, eh? What's going to happen?! I can't wait to read it! :)

~diva~

JJ-romeo-save-me  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

Action!! I love action, but after the action there should be a MAJOR Zammie! I hope that helped!

Rebellion02  
2009-11-21 . chapter 12

oh i forgot to mention that i wanna hear more bout zammie

Rebellion02  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

WOW!! i love ur version of dah galaghargurls its honestly really good keep making more chapters SERIOUSLY hurry keep me informed i wanna readd on

CZgallagher  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

thx soo much for the shout out! lol and alot too!!  
i luv ur work! XD  
i cant wait for your next chapter!  
luv CZgallagher

Sarix Angel  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

HEHE! LOVED THE MONKEY PART!

REMINDED ME OF SOMETHING"!

OH AND THANX FOR THE ADVICE!

LOVE ZAC!!

WHERE ARE BEX, MACE. LIZ AND THE OTHERS??

.033  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

Update Update Update! Please! Please! Pleases! i wana know what happens next! Your an amazing writer and this story has Goode potential! I can't wait to see what happens next!

tam  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

definately more zammie!

CZgallagher  
2009-11-20 . chapter 11

OMG STOP WITH THE CLIFFY'S!! THERE TORUTRING ME! XD lol! but it was good none the less!! that was pretty random for josh to ask. a make cammie say NO!! she like should go with zach!! dont frget the ZAMMIE!! XD lol  
cant wait for your next chapter!!  
luv CZgallagher

JJ-romeo-save-me  
2009-11-20 . chapter 11

Oh!! Really extremly good!!

Page 1 of 6Page 2 of 6Page 3 of 6Page 4 of 6Page 5 of 6Page 6 of 6

Return to Top

xoxoblondeleftie  
2009-11-22 . chapter 14

do we have a new gallagher girl coming?? hm... i wondder... i love how protective zach gets...i live for this stuff! =D  
great job!  
xoxo unlike any blondie u've eva seen b4

courty  
2009-11-22 . chapter 14

i like it but i dont like josh n i cant wait till there back at gallagher where she doesnt hav to c him. keep on writing!! oh n i think it will be cool if monica goes to gallagher

courty  
2009-11-22 . chapter 13

as for the sneek peek thing when u asked for more zammie or action... both would be nice

Rebellion02  
2009-11-22 . chapter 14

dat story waz gud but i wud hav liked it 2 be longer nd i wanna hear mor bout zach n cammie dey r mah fav characters in dee story

CZgallagher  
2009-11-22 . chapter 14

i liked it!! except the fact that it was RLY short. DX- sad face  
i liked the part when zach and josh were practically fighting over cammie lolz  
cant wait for u next chapter!  
luv CZgallagher

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-22 . chapter 14

HM...monica, eh? What's going to happen?! I can't wait to read it! :)

~diva~

JJ-romeo-save-me  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

Action!! I love action, but after the action there should be a MAJOR Zammie! I hope that helped!

Rebellion02  
2009-11-21 . chapter 12

oh i forgot to mention that i wanna hear more bout zammie

Rebellion02  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

WOW!! i love ur version of dah galaghargurls its honestly really good keep making more chapters SERIOUSLY hurry keep me informed i wanna readd on

CZgallagher  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

thx soo much for the shout out! lol and alot too!!  
i luv ur work! XD  
i cant wait for your next chapter!  
luv CZgallagher

Sarix Angel  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

HEHE! LOVED THE MONKEY PART!

REMINDED ME OF SOMETHING"!

OH AND THANX FOR THE ADVICE!

LOVE ZAC!!

WHERE ARE BEX, MACE. LIZ AND THE OTHERS??

.033  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

Update Update Update! Please! Please! Pleases! i wana know what happens next! Your an amazing writer and this story has Goode potential! I can't wait to see what happens next!

tam  
2009-11-21 . chapter 13

definately more zammie!

CZgallagher  
2009-11-20 . chapter 11

OMG STOP WITH THE CLIFFY'S!! THERE TORUTRING ME! XD lol! but it was good none the less!! that was pretty random for josh to ask. a make cammie say NO!! she like should go with zach!! dont frget the ZAMMIE!! XD lol  
cant wait for your next chapter!!  
luv CZgallagher

JJ-romeo-save-me  
2009-11-20 . chapter 11

Oh!! Really extremly good!!

Page 1 of 6Page 2 of 6Page 3 of 6Page 4 of 6Page 5 of 6Page 6 of 6

Return to Top  
truegallaghergirl  
2009-11-20 . chapter 11

Omygosh! Zach is goin to be so ** off

crazykid2655  
2009-11-20 . chapter 11

holy shuztle!

PICK ZACH HE IS SO MUCH BETTER

BO JOSH

HEY ZACH!

xoxoblondeleftie  
2009-11-20 . chapter 10

oh! i love this one, it's so cute how they IM eachother. it's so funny theyre little flirty-cute-sweet convos...=P i cant wait for jimmy...er Josh [lol]to come into the picture can u say AWKWARD?? lol  
xoxo theblondieu'veneverseenbefore  
=D

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-20 . chapter 10

Very clever! And I love the cuteness with Zach and Cammie~ AW! YOU LEFT A CLIFFY! HOLY CRAP, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! I LOVE IT! Great Job! :D

~diva~

Sarix Angel  
2009-11-20 . chapter 10

let me tell you i want one of those bugs!

i love when zac hurts josh! and when cammie can't help to do it!

i want to see, well read, josh finding zac and cammie together and talking about something secret...yeah!

Twilight113  
2009-11-20 . chapter 10

haha, please update!

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 9

something tells me the circle of cavan is going to get invovled :)

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 8

I'm pretty sure someone already mentioned this on your reviews, but the movie was changed from Bride Wars to Another Cinderella Story, and that could confuse people.  
but otherwise, it was nice short chapter!

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 7

ooh. sounds like some trouble could happen.  
and I'm just curious, but are Josh and Cammie on better terms in your story? Have the gotten over the whole ex thing?

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 6

oh wow. mr. solomon. i could feel cammie's awkwardness. good job!

Sarix Angel  
2009-11-19 . chapter 2

you know what i think? well,obviously not!

well,i think we, (as a cmmunity of girls crazy about GG) get a little bit more exited about the fics than the book itself!

so i have to say

THIS FIC IS FREAKING AWSOME!

thanx for listening!!

deberias agregar cosas en otros idiomas!! ellos hablan catorce!

wiwiwiw! love ZAC

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 5

i like how you added one word. Bex. And it made my heart beat 10 times faster. The suspense is really good.

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 4

haha. a cliff. really effcective. :)

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 3

i like the double POV.  
just something that might be helpful, if you read over what you wrote out loud you can catch a lot of easily made mistakes like spelling.  
Can't wait to read the rest!

loosh4ev  
2009-11-19 . chapter 2

wow! lots of intersting characters, and many possibilities! Nicely done!

Page 1 of 6Page 2 of 6Page 3 of 6Page 4 of 6Page 5 of 6Page 6 of 6NikiCameron  
2009-11-19 . chapter 9

I love it, i love it, i love it! Can't wait for the next chappy!

CZgallagher  
2009-11-19 . chapter 9

i luv it!! this story is already on my fave's!! XD  
i cannot wait to see wat u have in store for cammie and zach whil being 'normal' teenagers!! plz include Zammie!! and Nickey (idk lol i couldnt think of anythin!! Nick and Macey, or it could be Mickey!! XD lol u pick!)  
i cant wait for ur next chapter!!  
luv CZgallagher

crazykid2655  
2009-11-19 . chapter 9

i really like ur story...though...this chapter is rather short

short happy=crazier crazykid2655

gallaghergirl396  
2009-11-19 . chapter 9

You guys i need 36b reviews before I update because most authors ask for 50 by now but I just want to know people are reviewing so try to get poeple to type one word or so and review to all my chappies if u really want me to keep updating becauseI have chappie 10 and it is a supper interestting one

truegallaghergirl  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

No I HATE cliffys even though as an author I love writing them I hate reading them

crazykid2655  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

i like this chapter...however...i love chocolate more

gallaghergirl396  
2009-11-18 . chapter 3

i will update once i get ch, 9 and 10 done then i will keep writing okay give me ideas and stuff u guys wanna see in the fc

xoxoblondeleftie  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

oh! i like it! okay, so the only thing i'd have to say is to watch ur quotations and make sure not to have run on sentences, also just the fact to enter after someone speaks so its not too confusing about whos talking...but other wise, it's awesome!!  
Zammieness for life!! What do u think zach was up to in GG3 i mean extremely myterious much! im still trying to think of what he was doing for my story.  
xoxo love yass! blondie-the-girl-youve-never-seen-before x33

CZgallagher  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

AHH!! CLIFFY ALERT!! and a good one at that!! XD  
that movie thing was SOO cute!! and zach did the 'move' lol lol lol. wow. am i a helpless romantic or wat!! XD  
i cannot wait for ur next chapter!!  
luv CZgallagher

Maddi Weasley  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

I love this story. Update soon

Twilight113  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

COME ON! UODATE!

Sarix Angel  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

GOD! i'm starting to hate cliffs!

seriously! how can you do that to us? i love it though°!! specially the "let's hurt josh like hell" part! (yes, i'm a mean one)

god i love this fic!

Sarix Angel  
2009-11-18 . chapter 1

erm...before i continue readin this fic (cus is really good ) i'd like to know how cna i read GG3...

you see, i'm latin, and the book are not in spanish yet...and i can't afford to but the books and make themto send'em to me...is way too expensive...

so, maybe if you could help me or at least telling me GG3 woth LOTS of ditails...i would really apeciate it

ps: sorry for the wrong spelling

goodegirl24  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

This was a really great chapter! I just have one question, its not a bad thing or anything, but how come you changed the movie from bride wars to a cinderella story?

gallaghergirl396  
2009-11-17 . chapter 2

2 more posts and I will put up chapter 8

Page 1 of 6Page 2 of 6Page 3 of 6Page 4 of 6Page 5 of 6Page 6 of 6

Return to Top

Return to Top

Angel-baby-girl  
2009-11-17 . chapter 7

i liked this chapter it was very good cant wait to read the next one

goodegirl24  
2009-11-17 . chapter 7

Wow this is so good! I can't wait to see what happens at the movie!

Twilight113  
2009-11-17 . chapter 7

Pleae update! I LUV THIS STORY!

NikiCameron  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

Update! Update! Update! Please! Please! Please! I wanna know what happens on the mission!

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

This is really goode! LOL, OF COURSE ZACH WOULD DO THAT! :D I was right! It WAS Solomon! :) Anyways, My favorite line: "...things I might need such as my toothbrush and a gun (hey, I'm a spy a gun is essential)" LOVED THAT PART, SO TRUE! :D Great Job, like always!

~diva~

CZgallagher  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

aww macey and nick!! would that be nickey or mick?? XD lol idk!!  
i luved that zammie moment!! XD.  
cant wait for ur next chapter!!  
luv CZgallagher

Twilight113  
2009-11-16 . chapter 6

oh...please update!

glory2  
2009-11-16 . chapter 5

who was it?!  
omg the i have to know i just have to!  
I mean could it be the cove ops teacher of her aunt you just have to write more!  
please and thank you!

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-15 . chapter 5

HELLO~ Great Chapter, THANK YOU FOR THE ZACH P.O.V.! LOVING THE ZACHNESS (I just keep making up words, don't I?)! I'll be happy to tell people to review this...I just need to update my story and I'm not done with the chapter (which I can't go on with unless I get a few more reviews and/or more people voting on my poll). And also, hm...so Bex is there...I'm still going with Solomon but then again, I think it could be Rachel or maybe one of the roommates. SUCH A CLIFFY! PLEASE UPDATE, THIS IS AWESOME!

~diva~

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-15 . chapter 4

Sorry for the slow reviewing! I'm just mega busy but here I am now! Anyways, AWESOME CHAPTER! AW~! DEFINITELY A LOVE ATTACK (I would have said, "love ambush" but WHATEVER ;)) This is really cute and Zammieful! :D Great Job, WHO'S AT THE END!?! I'M THINKING SOLOMON! Anyways, time for chapter 5! :)

~diva~

loosh4ev  
2009-11-15 . chapter 1

i like the set up! And as a Zammie fan, I am looking foward to reading the rest.

a2zm  
2009-11-15 . chapter 4

please update

a2zm  
2009-11-15 . chapter 5

please update

courty  
2009-11-14 . chapter 4

Ah. tht was... awesome. probably a teacher opening up the door right? it usually is but i guess i will have to wiat n find out! update asap

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-14 . chapter 3

Loved Zach's POV! And thanks for the shout-out! It made me smile! :D Anyways, this is cute, LOL, and I thought Zach was spelled with an 'H' not a 'K' just wondering, anyways. TOTALLY AWESOME! I think it was really goode and I can't wait to see what happens next! :)

~diva~

Page 1 of 6Page 2 of 6Page 3 of 6Page 4 of 6Page 5 of 6Page 6 of 6

Return to Top

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-14 . chapter 2

AWESOME! Who's behind her?!?! I loved the chapter, TIME FOR CHAPTER 3! :D

~diva~

gallaghergirl396  
2009-11-14 . chapter 1

Great

NikiCameron  
2009-11-14 . chapter 1

Please, Please, Please Update! i want ot know what happens next!

DiVaGiRl13  
2009-11-14 . chapter 1

This is pretty good! This has some real potential for a goode (which is WAY better than 'good') story! I loved it and I don't think you're bad at writing, you're awesome! What are you talking about?! Goode Job! I can't wait for your next update! I need to cut this review short, I have to go and pick up my new glasses! Anyways, AWESOME FIRST CHAPTER! :D

~diva~

Page 1 of 6Page 2 of 6Page 3 of 6Page 4 of 6Page 5 of 6Page 6 of 6

Return to Top


End file.
